El fantasma del pasado
by Haneko
Summary: Desde que Victor comenzó a entrenar a Yuuri, no ha dejado de recibir llamadas que preocupan al japonés. El pasado de Victor se les viene encima de una manera no muy grata para ambos.
1. Dudas

**Dudas**

Yuuri Katsuki era entrenado por la estrella mundial Victor Nikiforov. Aunque el ruso siempre era un libro abierto, se le podía notar cuando estaba feliz, triste, enojado, desanimado, pero algunas veces ponía unas expresiones que eran un enigma para todos, sobre todo para Yuuri.

La primera vez que lo notó raro fue en La Copa de China, tuvieron esa leve discusión por los nervios del japonés de arruinar la reputación de Victor, para luego hacer una maravillosa presentación con su rutina de "Yuuri On Ice". Al recibir el puntaje y celebrar un poco en el Kiss and Cry, minutos después Victor se levantó de prisa disculpándose para tomar una llamada, el japonés no había oído la llamada seguramente porque su entrenador lo tendría en vibrador.

Se lo quedó observando, notando como el peligris se esforzaba por hablar muy bajito pero lo suficientemente fuerte para opacar el ruido del público alrededor de la pista. Una mano tapaba su boca seguramente para dar más intimidad a lo que decía y su rostro estaba demasiado serio.

Yuuri lo dejó pasar.

Después de ahí tocaba la competencia en La Copa Rostelcom, Rusia. Victor volvía a desaparecer en ciertos momentos para hablar por teléfono. No entendía qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. Tampoco lo pudo averiguar ya que Victor tuvo que regresar antes de tiempo a Japón por Maccachin.

Cuando Yuuri regresó a su hogar fue para entrenar, esos eran los únicos momentos en los que el ruso no cargaba con el celular, pero estaba seguro que recibía llamadas cada cierta hora.

Katsuki tenía algo claro: nunca preguntaba porque entendía que Victor tuviera una vida antes que él, quizás era un familiar, quizás era un amigo, quizás era un compañero del equipo ruso informando como iba todo, pero las caras preocupadas que hacía cuando hablaba era lo que no podía deducir. Caras que reemplazaba con su típica sonrisa cuando regresaba con él.

En Barcelona, milagrosamente, no había recibido muchas llamadas. Tal vez la persona al otro lado de la línea entendía que esta era la final y que Victor debe estar concentrado, lo cual agradeció porque tranquilizaba también a Yuuri.

Ahora, en la actualidad, Victor había regresado a Japón con Yuuri y Yurio.

Una vez más, Victor estaba afuera del Ice Castle hablando por teléfono.

\- Yurio…

\- ¿Qué? –el rubio acababa de dar un salto cuádruple y miró al japonés esperando algún halago que alimentara su ego, pero al verlo con cara de preocupación alzó una ceja- ¿Qué tienes, cerdo?

\- ¿Has notado raro a Victor últimamente?

\- El anciano ya es raro desde que nació –se deslizó hacia su colega y aprovechó a beber un poco de agua.

\- Me refiero a… -suspiró- ¿No crees que recibe demasiadas llamadas telefónicas al día?

\- Es normal, es Victor Nikiforov, debe hablar con patrocinadores o marcas que quieren que los represente.

\- No. No. Estoy seguro de que no es ninguna de esas dos opciones. Casi siempre responde al teléfono conmigo presente, pero hay ciertas llamadas que lo hacen cambiar su expresión y salir corriendo a buscar privacidad.

\- ¿Crees que tiene una amante? –dijo en tono de burla, pero al ver que el japonés lo miró muy serio, se dio cuenta que eso es precisamente lo que pensaba- Oye, Victor habrá nacido sin algunas neuronas, pero no creo que sea capaz de engañarte.

\- ¿Engañarme? –hizo una sonrisa triste- no me estaría engañando, no somos nada.

\- ¿Cómo que no? –Yurio lo miró sin entender- ¿Y qué fue todo ese barullo de los anillos y de Victor diciendo que se iban a casar?

\- Esa fue una broma de Victor, supongo que para molestar a todos los patinadores que estaban ahí. Yo le dije que compré los anillos para que tengamos un amuleto de buena suerte.

\- ¡Pero… yo vi que se besaron en China!, ¡Salió en televisión, y está en Youtube!

\- Dijo que fue solo para sorprenderme como yo lo había sorprendido con mi rutina –Yuuri se sonrojó al recordar ese beso.

\- Entonces en serio no son nada…

\- ¡Oigan, oigan! –Victor ingresó al lugar- No es momento de estar charlando, deberían estar practicando sus saltos –sonrió desde la puerta. Yurio se apresuró a volver al centro de la pista pero Yuuri se tomó un momento para cruzar miradas con él. La seriedad del japonés esfumó la sonrisa de Victor.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Yuuri?

\- Nada –dio media vuelta y fue junto al ruso menor para seguir con lo suyo.

-.-.-

Ya en la residencia Katsuki, luego de un baño silencioso en las aguas termales y después de cenar, Yuuri fue el primero en levantarse diciendo que tenía que salir. Tomó su abrigo y salió con calma.

\- Am, con permiso –Victor se levantó y salió corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse el traje verde del hotel y ponerse ropa decente a toda prisa para salir. Se terminó de poner el suéter y el abrigo en la calle ya que no quería que el japonés se escape de su vista, y para su suerte, éste estaba caminando bastante lento y con la cabeza gacha.

Corrió para alcanzarlo pero tratando de que no lo notara aún. Al estar a unos metros de él comenzó a caminar despacio para que no se oyeran sus pisadas. Lo seguiría a donde sea que estuviera yendo.

En el lento recorrido, Victor escuchó suspirar varias veces a su alumno.

Por fin Yuuri se detuvo y se apoyó en la barandilla frente al mar, aún no notaba la presencia del ruso hasta que éste, con calma, se apoyó al igual que él sobre el frío hierro.

\- ¡Victor! –Yuuri dio un salto hacia atrás, sorprendido- ¡Que susto!

\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención –le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Salí a tomar aire.

\- Ah… -volvió a acomodarse en su posición anterior, ambos mirando directamente las olas romper en la orilla.

\- En el entrenamiento de hoy no clavaste ni un solo salto.

\- Perdón…

\- ¿Me quieres contar qué es lo que te preocupa?

\- No.

\- Yuuri –hizo su vocecita infantil de reproche- soy tu entrenador, debo saber todo lo que te tiene así, si no lo solucionamos todos tus entrenamientos serán como el de hoy y no te irá nada bien en tu próxima competencia.

\- Ya lo hablé con Yurio, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Ah? –lo miró- ¿Desde cuándo confías más en él que en mí?

\- ¿Y si mejor cambiamos de lugares? –giró su rostro para observarlo- ¿Y si esta vez mi entrenador me cuenta lo que le preocupa?

\- Tu progreso, eso es lo que me preocupa.

\- No, olvida lo de hoy, solo tuve un mal día.

\- No entiendo de qué estás hablando.

\- De… -suspiró- nada. Regresemos, tengo sueño –comenzó a caminar pero Victor lo detuvo del brazo.

\- No nos iremos hasta que no me expliques.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo pero ninguno se movió de su lugar. Victor rebuscaba en su cabeza cien mil posibilidades de lo que le pudiera estar pasando al de lentes, mientras que Yuuri estaba buscando las palabras para formular una pregunta. Un momento después, Katsuki se volteó para verlo a los ojos nuevamente.

\- ¿Quién es la persona que te llama tanto por teléfono? –la sorpresa del ruso se pudo apreciar muy bien.

\- Eh… yo… -le soltó el brazo e hizo su mejor sonrisa, aunque algo nerviosa- mucha gente me suele llamar por teléfono.

\- Sabes específicamente a las llamadas que me refiero. No es necesario que me contestes si no quieres, pero es eso lo que tuve en la cabeza todo el día. Desde que viniste a Hasetsu por primera vez, recibes llamadas que te hacen salir corriendo, pero no me di cuenta hasta que estuvimos en China.

\- ¿Desde la copa de China te has estado preguntando eso? –el menor asintió. Victor suspiró y lo soltó- es alguien de quien no me gusta hablar…

Yuuri lo observó un momento más, un momento que se hizo eterno para el ruso ya que esa mirada lo ponía nervioso.

\- Bien… -Yuuri volvió a dar media vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo en seco al oír nuevamente la voz de su entrenador.

\- Es mi ex…

-.-.-.-

NOTAS:

¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Su ex? Ooooh. Son las 9 de la mañana, estoy escribiendo esta historia desde la 1 de la madrugada, ya llevo 4 capítulos así que no creo que me tarde mucho en subir el siguiente. Pero veremos si triunfa este primer capítulo, me doy cuenta que todos los Victuuri que escribí no triunfaron mucho, pero el YurioxOtabek sí que está gustando eh.

Como sea, algún día le voy a dar en el clavo al Victuuri y voy a escribir una historia que valga la pena y que guste (?) Mientras tanto sigo intentando con nuevas historias.

Pero igual sé que tengo unas lectoras fieles que se leyeron casi todos mis fics de Yuri On Ice. ¡Gracias a las que siguen apoyándome a seguir! ¡Y bienvenidas a las que me leen por primera vez!

¡Da svidániya!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri abrió sus ojos al oír su alarma sonar. La apagó de inmediato y se volvió a acurrucar para intentar dormir nuevamente. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, se había dormido muy tarde… había llorado hasta tarde…

La noche anterior Victor por fin le había confesado quién era la persona que tanto lo llamaba.

 _\- Es mi ex…_

 _Yuuri se volteó de golpe para verlo._

 _\- Cortamos luego del Grand Prix del año pasado, más precisamente, luego del banquete. Pero él no lo ha superado…_

 _El corazón de Yuuri se quebró. Si Victor se desesperaba por atenderlo siempre era porque quizás había una reconciliación en vista._

 _\- Oh…_

 _\- Pero no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, yo…_

 _-Ya solucionaste mi duda… pensé que era algún familiar o amigo enfermo, pero me alegro de que no sea así –la sonrisa que le dedicó fue bastante cínica. Yuuri no podía sonreír en este momento pero lo intentó de todos modos, eso paralizó al peligris._

Si no se levantaba pronto Victor vendría a despertarlo en cualquier momento, aún así cerró sus ojos para seguir descansando, hasta que cayó dormido nuevamente. Victor nunca apareció.

-.-.-

\- ¿Listo, Yurio? –dijo Victor terminando de hacer algunos estiramientos para calentar sus músculos.

\- Falta el cerdo.

\- Por hoy lo dejaré descansar –comenzó a trotar, ya no iba en su bicicleta porque debía volver a ponerse en forma para regresar a la pista pronto. El rubio lo siguió.

Victor iba callado, al contrario de lo que hacía cada mañana, esta vez no iba saludando a nadie, como si no se percatara de la presencia de los transeúntes o de las personas que pescaban esa mañana. Yuri trotó un poco más rápido para ponerse a la par.

\- El katsudon volvió raro anoche. ¿Qué le hiciste?

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "raro"? –el mayor no se atrevió a mirarlo, haciéndose el desentendido.

\- Entró corriendo y se encerró en su habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

\- Mmm… ¡Buenos días! –saludó de pronto a uno de los pescadores que veía cada mañana.

\- ¡Buenos días, joven Victor! –respondió el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

\- Saluda, Yurio.

\- Que te jodan –dio un giro sobre su eje con un solo pie y con la otra pierna le pateó la espalda a su imbécil compatriota, haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo.

\- Yurioooo –lloriqueó mientras se arrodillaba y se masajeaba el mentón adolorido.

\- ¡Entonces es verdad que tienes una amante!

\- ¿Qué? –lo miró con sorpresa aún en el suelo- ¿Cómo que una amante?

\- ¡La persona con la que estás engañando al cerdo! –su cerebro se encendió al recordar la charla que tuvo con Katsuki ayer- ah, no, cierto que dijo que ustedes no son nada así que no estarías engañándolo si es que estás con alguien.

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas, Yurio? –se puso de pie, ya bastante molesto con las acusaciones.

\- Ayer, antes de que nos interrumpieras, estábamos hablando de eso, de que seguro que estabas hablando con tu amante, o pareja, o casi pareja, o lo que sea.

\- No tengo amante ni otra pareja que no sea Yuuri.

\- Pero dijo que ustedes no son nada.

\- ¿Dijo eso?

\- Ajá.

\- ¡Pero si estamos comprometidos! –levantó la mano para enseñar su anillo.

\- Mira, anciano, no tengo idea de lo que ustedes son en realidad, me confunden demasiado con sus diferentes versiones de los hechos. Pero de todas formas cree que con quién hablas tanto por teléfono es con quien tienes una relación amorosa.

\- … anoche le dije quién es la persona que me llama.

\- Y viendo en el estado en el que llegó me imagino que al final él tenía razón.

\- No –golpeó su frente, desesperado- ¿Recuerdas a Alexei Lindemann?

\- Mmm… -los ojos de Yuri comenzaron a pasar por todos lados, tratando de encontrar la respuesta- emm… ese nombre me suena.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo has visto conmigo varias veces…

\- ¡Ah! –Yuri por fin comprendió- el jugador de Hockey, ¡Tu ex!

\- Exacto.

\- Ahora entiendo el enojo del katsudon. Claro, no puede competir con ese rubio alto y musculoso –el tono de Yurio fue de broma, pero Victor se ofendió.

\- Yuuri es más lindo.

\- Es un polo totalmente opuesto a los hombres con los que se te ha visto salir.

\- Sí, y eso es lo que más me gusta.

\- ¿Y por qué hablas con Alexei? ¿Piensan retomar la relación?

\- Para nada, pero es algo que no tengo por qué hablar con un niño como tú.

\- ¡No soy un niño!

\- Es un tema que tengo que hablar con Yuuri, no contigo.

\- Como quieras, pero soluciónalo ya porque no quiero ganarle al cerdo en la próxima competencia al tener ventaja por sus depresiones, quiero un contrincante digno –Yurio pasó junto a Victor para retomar el trote, el mayor no dijo más y lo siguió.

-.-.-

Los rusos regresaron a Yutopía para la hora del almuerzo.

\- ¿Y Yuuri? –preguntó el mayor.

\- Fue con Minako, dijo que necesitaba unas clases de emergencia o algo así –Hiroko sonrió, ingenua a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-.-.-

\- Yuuri, sé que tienes mucha resistencia, pero no tienes que exigirte tanto.

\- Pero, Minako, aún quiero seguir practicando –lloriqueó éste al ser empujado fuera del estudio de danza por su profesora.

\- ¡Fueron tres horas casi seguidas! –se cruzó de brazos- creo que más que practicar necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, ¿No? Puedo dejarte pasar nuevamente pero para tomar una taza de té, no para ensayar.

\- Pero…

\- Oh, ¡Hola, Victor! –Minako sonrió al ver al ruso parado detrás de Yuuri. El japonés se volteó al escuchar a su profesora gritar emocionada.

\- ¡Hola! –saludó el ruso muy cortés y con una gran sonrisa- llevo un rato largo esperando aquí, que clase tan larga.

\- ¡Tres horas me tuvo este chico! Ni siquiera me ha dejado almorzar.

\- No te preocupes, ya me lo llevo para que puedas comer tranquila –miró a su prometido- ¿Vamos? Tampoco has almorzado.

\- No tengo hambre… -miró a su profesora- perdón por retenerte tantas horas, gracias por la clase –hizo una leve reverencia.

\- No te preocupes, ven cuando lo necesites, pero que sean menos horas –lo regañó.

\- ¡Nos vemos, Minako! –Victor sonrió mientras tomaba del brazo a Yuuri para llevárselo.

\- Nos vemos, chicos –la mujer sonrió y se volvió a meter a su hogar.

Yuuri se soltó del agarre y comenzó a caminar mientras se iba poniendo su chaqueta. Victor apresuró el paso para ponerse a la par.

\- ¿Estuvo bien la clase?

\- Sí.

\- Supuse que no querrías levantarte en la mañana así que por eso nos fuimos a trotar sin ti…

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Me responderás solo con una palabra todo el tiempo?

\- Tal vez.

\- ¡Oh, fueron dos palabras! –sonrió, pero al ver que el otro ni se inmutó se puso serio- Yuuri, necesitamos hablar.

-.-.-.-

NOTAS

¡Gracias por la aceptación que le dieron a este fanfic! ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Este capítulo no dice mucho, hasta es un poco vacío, pero es un pie para lo que sigue.

¡Da svidániya!


	3. Verdad

**Verdad**

Victor arrastró a Yuuri hasta una cafetería, pidió dos tazas de café y una porción de pastel para el japonés, aunque éste le había dicho que no quería comer nada.

Ahora Yuuri bebía de su café con calma y sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Por el contrario, Victor no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que no somos nada? –por fin obtuvo la atención del chico cuando éste levantó apenas los ojos para mirarlo.

\- Es la verdad, ¿No?

\- No. Nunca te lo pedí formalmente, pero pensé que eso de preguntar "¿Quieres ser mi novio?" era cosa de chicos de secundaria. Creí que estábamos en algo formal.

\- Pero si ya tienes a alguien…

\- ¡Que no! –Victor elevó su tono de voz, pero al notar que muchos se voltearon a verlo trató de calmarse- mi ex es mi ex, punto. No estoy saliendo con él ni con nadie más –estiró una mano para alcanzar la del chico frente suyo, la cual estaba en un puño. Acarició con su pulgar para relajarlo- solo te quiero a ti…

\- Pero…

\- Te traje aquí para explicarte como son las cosas. ¿Me escucharás?

\- Sí…

\- Bien –sonrió un poco- él es Alexei, salimos un tiempo, no llegamos ni al año, creo que fueron nueve o diez meses. Él me gustaba, pero no lo amaba en realidad. De todas las personas con las que salí nunca llegué a enamorarme de nadie. Pero al contrario de mí, Alexei sí se enamoró, pero de una forma un poco obsesiva… -corroboró que Yuuri siguiera prestando atención a la charla y continuó- cuando te conocí en el Gran Prix del año pasado fue que me di cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con él, y luego de lo que pasó en el banquete que lo engañé contigo, lo dejé unos días después.

\- ¿Cómo que lo engañaste conmigo?

\- No lo recuerdas porque estabas muy ebrio –hizo una suave risita- pero literalmente nos devoramos en esa fiesta.

 _Flashback_

 _Luego de todas las batallas de baile que se habían formado en el banquete, Yuuri compitiendo con el resto de patinadores, Celestino tomó al japonés del brazo para alejarlo de la pista y tratar de ponerle nuevamente la ropa._

 _\- ¡Yuuri, estás dando tremendo espectáculo, ya vístete!_

 _\- Nooo, tengo calooooor._

 _\- Levanta la pierna, muchacho –dijo su entrenador arrodillado en el suelo tratando de ponerle el pantalón, luchando bastante con eso pero al final lo logró. Prosiguió en intentar ponerle la camisa, pero no se la podía abrochar si el chico intentaba escapar y regresar a la pista- estate quieto, por favor –suspiró- ¿Dónde dejaste tus zapatos? –rascó su cabeza mirando para todos lados- iré a buscarlos, no te muevas de aquí._

 _Yuuri se apoyó contra la pared, estaba con una sonrisa boba y la agrandó aún más al ver a su ídolo acercarse a él._

 _\- ¡Victor! –sonrió y se colgó de su cuello- ¡Celestino intenta secuestrarme!_

 _\- ¿Ah, sí? –sonrió al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura del chico para que no se cayera._

 _\- ¿Has venido a salvarme?_

 _\- Sí, los príncipes azules nos dedicamos a eso._

 _\- Yaaay… hay que huir antes de que regrese –tomó la mano del ruso y caminó hasta la salida del salón tambaleándose. Victor lo siguió con una sonrisa boba._

 _Lo guió por el pasillo hasta una puerta que daba a las escaleras, entraron y se quedaron ahí. El salón estaba en la planta baja del hotel en el que se hospedaban todos los patinadores._

 _\- Aquí no nos encontrará._

 _\- ¡Vaya que estás ebrio! –Victor rió, pero al sentir que era empujado contra la pared detuvo la risa y miró al chico, más bajo que él, ponerse en puntas de pie para llegar a sus labios._

 _Yuuri unió sus bocas en un sencillo y torpe beso y el ruso lo miraba con asombro. Fue un beso corto, y al separarse, el corazón del mayor dio un vuelco al ver al otro todo sonrojado y feliz. ¡Ese chico era una ternura y una fiera al mismo tiempo! Katsuki aún llevaba la camisa abierta dejándole una buena vista. Victor se relamió los labios y no aguantó más, tomó por la cintura al chico y lo hizo girar para dejarlo a él con la espalda contra la pared._

 _Volvieron a fundirse en un beso esta vez más apasionado, Victor apretando su cuerpo contra el del japonés, mientras que el otro volvía a rodear el cuello de su ídolo tratando de corresponder al exigente beso lo mejor que podía._

 _Victor jamás sintió la necesidad de ser tan impulsivo como ahora, por primera vez solo seguía su instinto. Su mente le decía que se detuviera pero su cuerpo no quería reaccionar a otra cosa que no fuera apretarlo más contra su cuerpo, sentir ese calor y la adrenalina que le provocaba este chico._

 _Victor bajó con lentitud una mano hasta llegar al trasero del chico y apretó una nalga con firmeza a la vez que el mismo ruso apretaba con su cadera contra la suya para sentirlo más. La cordura de Victor comenzó a irse cuando Yuuri movió su cadera en circulos, frotándolo y ahogando un gemido entre el beso._

 _\- …tor… -el peligris bajó sus labios al cuello del muchacho depositando besos, lamidas y unas leves mordidas- Victor... –jadeó el japonés._

 _\- ¡Yuuri!_

 _Cortaron el beso al oír el grito de Celestino desde el pasillo. Victor suspiró frustrado._

 _\- Te buscan._

 _\- No importa._

 _\- Debes volver, se va a preocupar –le sonrió- podemos seguir en otro momento…_

 _\- Pero no quiero –hizo un pucherito que enterneció a Victor._

 _\- Si eres un buen chico y me haces caso te prometo que te invitaré a cenar en la próxima competencia donde nos crucemos._

 _\- ¿De verdad? –lo miró ilusionado._

 _\- Promesa de patinador –levantó una mano como si estuviera haciendo un juramento. Yuuri tomó esa mano y le dio un beso en la palma, haciendo sonrojar al mayor._

 _\- Está bien, seré un buen chico –lo empujó un poco para salir de su "prisión" y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida._

 _\- Ey, ey, espera –lo tomó de la mano e hizo que se girara. Le agarró ambas mejillas con una sola mano y apretó un poco para que los labios del japonés sobresalieran de manera graciosa y ahí le planto un pequeño beso- ahora sí, ve –lo soltó y le guiñó un ojo._

 _Yuuri sonrió embobado y salió de ahí para encontrarse con su entrenador._

 _Fin de flashbacks_

Yuuri estaba rojo al escuchar eso.

\- ¡No pude haber hecho eso!

\- Pero lo hiciste –Victor sonrió al recordarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

\- No iba a contártelo delante de los demás, te hubieras avergonzado y estoy seguro que te habrías ocultado bajo la cama para toda la eternidad.

\- No… no puedo creerlo –Yuuri se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, abochornado.

\- Pero me entristece que solo yo tenga ese bello recuerdo.

\- Cállate… -susurró sin poder con la vergüenza. Al cabo de unos segundos bajó sus manos para ver sus bellos ojos celestes- ¿Y… tu… ejem, novio no estaba ahí?

\- No, él tenía un partido de hockey en Canadá. Cuando ambos regresamos a Rusia fue que corté con él.

\- ¿Fue mi culpa?

\- Sí y no. Ya desde antes estaba un poco aburrido de estar con él. Cuando lo volví a ver y me besó me di cuenta que sus besos no eran lo mismo que los tuyos –sonrió orgulloso-

\- Pero pasaron varios meses desde el banquete y tu aparición en Hasetsu. No me llamaste en ningún momento… sé que no tenías mi número pero no te hubiera sido difícil conseguirlo con toda la gente que tenemos en común…

\- Quería poner mi cabeza en orden, además de que Alexei no dejaba de hostigarme pidiendo que regresemos. Pero luego de ver tu video en Youtube fue que decidí venirme sin decirle nada. Por eso me llama siempre, no le gustó nada enterarse que dejé de patinar para entrenarte. Y se puso peor cuando vio por televisión que te besé.

\- De seguro moriré pronto por una maldición suya…

\- No digas tonterías –le volvió a tomar la mano y le dio un beso sobre el anillo- entonces… vamos a hacer bien las cosas y dejar todo en claro. Yuuri Katsuki, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Yuuri se sonrojó pero sonrió muy alegre e ilusionado. Tomó con fuerza la mano de Victor para entrelazar los dedos.

\- ¡Sí!

Victor sonrió victorioso por un momento, pero al notar un poco de duda en el rostro del japonés ladeó su cabeza, sin comprender.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Em… me preguntaba… ¿Por qué sigues atendiendo sus llamadas?

\- Aish… está bastante cegado y enfadado, temo que si no lo atiendo para calmarlo aunque sea por un momento haga de este problema un escándalo público. Y, quieras o no, quedarías enredado en todo esto. Estoy tratando de evitar eso.

\- ¿Por qué nunca escuché de él? Sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre Victor Nikiforov, todo lo que haces público en la televisión y en las revistas, pero no recuerdo que hayas mencionado a alguien llamado Alexei.

\- Es porque lo mantuvimos en secreto, solo lo sabían los más allegados a nosotros. Pero sí ha salido conmigo cuando me entrevistaron antes de un campeonato o cuando él tenía un partido y yo iba a verlo, solo que decíamos ser "buenos amigos"

\- Mmm… -Yuuri pensó un momento, tratando de hacer memoria- ¡Ah!, ¿Es ese tipo más alto que tú, rubio, musculoso y muy guapo?

\- A mí no me parece tan guapo –alzó los hombros y los dejó caer, desinteresado.

\- Pero lo es y… -su boca se frunció con incomodidad, compararse con Alexei era inevitable. Él solo era un simple japonés del montón, y su única particularidad era que podía subir de peso con facilidad hasta ponerse redondo. Su cara se puso roja de envidia hacia el tipo rubio.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? –Victor se mantuvo callado, viendo las diferentes expresiones que pasaban por el rostro de Yuuri en cuestión de segundos, aunque se hacía una pequeña idea de lo que pudiera estar pensando.

\- En que… -hizo una risita nerviosa- alguien como yo está saliendo con uno de los solteros más atractivos del mundo.

\- De soltero nada, estamos comprometidos, ¿Recuerdas? Además, ¿Estás tirando todo mi trabajo en devolverte la confianza por la borda? –estiró su otra mano para envolver con ambas el puño de Yuuri- confía más en ti mismo. Para mí tú eres el hombre más atractivo de todos.

\- Mentiroso.

\- Victor Nikiforov nunca miente. Victor Nikiforov está loco por este japonés que tiene sentado en frente. Victor Nikiforov está realmente agradecido de haber encontrado a su Yuuri Katsuki –sonrió con amor-

\- Victor Nikiforov está loco –le sonrió de la misma manera-

\- Loco por Yuuri Katsuki.

Se miraron con ternura. Yuuri no comprendía que era lo que había visto en él, pero no dudaba del cariño que le tenía el ruso porque éste siempre se encargaba de demostrarle amor hasta con los más mínimos detalles.

-.-.-

NOTAS

Ay, este Alexei acosador… dejen al Victuuri crecer en paz (?)

¡Da svidániya!


	4. Intimidación

**Miedos**

 **Intimidación**

En el Ice Castle estaban entrenando como siempre. Victor estaba parado en el medio de la pista mientras veía a Yurio hacer su rutina, Yuuri estaba fuera de la pista esperando por su turno, encargándose de poner la música cada vez que Victor lo pedía.

\- Más delicado Yurio, no muevas tus brazos como si quisieras golpear a alguien, hazlo más como una caricia, así –Victor movió sus brazos con delicadeza mostrando el movimiento exacto.

\- ¡Pero si lo estoy haciendo así!

\- Si así acaricias a la gente, me compadezco de tu futura novia… o novio… -el ruso menor se sonrojó al escuchar lo último.

\- ¡Yo no soy gay!

\- Lo que tú digas –sonrió divertido y continuó mostrando los movimientos.

\- ¡Al fin te encontré, Victor!

Los tres presentes se voltearon hacia la puerta para ver quién gritaba. Los ojos de Victor se abrieron como platos al reconocerlo.

\- ¿Alexei?

Yuuri se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre. Miró a Victor y rápidamente volvió a mirar al famoso ex fantasma.

\- ¡Debías regresar a Rusia después de la competencia, pero sigues aquí jugando a ser entrenador! –miró a Yurio con el seño fruncido, luego sus ojos se movieron con velocidad por todo el lugar hasta que encontró a quien buscaba- ¡Tú, japonesucho! –caminó con firmeza hacia él. Victor se deslizó a toda velocidad por el hielo hasta que se puso junto a Yuuri y extendió un brazo por delante del pecho de éste para que el rubio no se acercara de más. Alexei frenó frente al japonés pero miró a Victor.

\- No te le acerques –dijo Victor en un tono mordaz que jamás había usado. Yurio fue hasta la salida de la pista y ahí se quitó los patines, ya descalzo corrió hacia los otros tres para respaldar a Victor, poniéndose delante del japonés.

\- ¿Qué no me le acerque? ¡Lo voy a matar! –Yuuri se encogió al ver que el tipo, claramente más alto que Victor, se le venía encima. Victor empujó al de lentes hacia atrás mientras que Yurio puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de Alexei para detenerlo- ¡No te metas, enano! –miró a quien lo estaba deteniendo- Oh, pero si eres tú, Plisetsky. Otro que traiciona a Rusia viniéndose aquí.

\- Yo no traicioné nada, solo vine a entrenar, pero sigo siendo del equipo ruso.

Victor aprovechó la distracción momentánea de Alexei para pegar un salto y sentarse en la valla que separaba el hielo del suelo, se quitó los patines a gran velocidad y los dejó caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, luego pegó otro salto para ponerse delante de Yuuri pero estirando sus manos hacia atrás para agarrarlo y pegarlo a su espalda, protegiéndolo.

Alexei miró a su ex por encima del pequeño ruso y su acción de cubrir al otro chico con su cuerpo lo asqueó.

\- ¿Qué, no tiene los huevos suficientes para enfrentarme?

\- No lo metas en esto. La cosa es entre tú y yo.

\- La cosa es entre tú, yo y él desde que decidió poner sus sucias manos sobre ti.

\- Vi… Victor… -susurró Yuuri contra la espalda del ruso al borde de un colapso nervioso. Victor lo apretó más contra sí.

\- Al –dijo Victor con calma- te dije mil veces que intentes continuar con tu vida. Aunque Yuuri no estuviera en la mía, no regresaría contigo porque lo nuestro no iba para más.

\- ¿Cómo que no iba para más? ¡Estábamos muy bien juntos!

\- No es así y lo sabes.

\- ¿Y me vas a decir que con este insulso japonés, que no tiene nada de atractivo, se ve aburrido y tiembla como una hoja tienes una buena relación?

Por el rostro de Victor rodó una gota de sudor, estaba nervioso y sí, sentía a Yuuri temblar en su espalda como bien había dicho Alexei.

\- Te dije que no lo metas.

\- Ya oíste, anciano. Mejor vete.

\- No me voy a ir sin destrozarle la cara. Puedo permitirle quitarse esos feos lentes, si quiere –hizo una risa cínica.

\- Yurio. Llévate a Yuuri.

\- No puedo dejarte solo con este bravucón –se quejó el rubio.

\- Por favor, Yurio –esta vez Victor suplicó. Yuri suspiró y tomó del brazo al japonés, pero éste se aferró a la ropa de Victor.

\- ¡No puedo irme, Victor! –pegó su frente a la espalda de su prometido. Estaba aterrado, pero le aterraba más dejarlo solo con ese tipo.

\- ¡Hazme caso por una vez en la vida, Yuuri, y vete! Necesito hablar con él –la voz autoritaria de Victor sorprendió al japonés, luego se decidió a soltarlo.

\- No tardes, por favor…

Plisetsky volvió a tomarlo del brazo y tuvieron que dar vuelta a toda la pista para no pasar por al lado del tipo.

Victor esperó a escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, indicando que ya no estaban ahí.

\- Dejaste que se me escapara la niñita.

\- Deja de faltarle el respeto. Hablemos con calma.

-.-.-

Fuera del Ice Castle, un poco alejados de ahí pero lo suficientemente cerca para mantener la puerta de entrada a la vista, estaban Yuuri junto a Yurio (aún descalzo) que le explicaba lo sucedido a Yuko.

\- ¡Me espantó cuando entró sin saludar y exigió saber donde estaba Victor! –Yuko estaba muy nerviosa- ¿Debo llamar a la policía?

\- No creo que haga falta –la calmó Yurio, luego miró al japonés que estaba agachado con sus manos en su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse- Katsudon, cálmate. Victor estará bien.

Yuuri no respondió, ni siquiera escuchó. Su cabeza era una tormenta en este momento. Ese tipo lo asustó demasiado, sí, pero ahora estaba más asustado por Victor. ¿Victor sabrá algo de peleas? ¿Sabrá defenderse? Estaba aterrado.

Los minutos pasaban y la tensión que había entre los tres era palpable.

\- ¿Cuántas horas pasaron ya? –preguntó en un chillido Yuuri.

\- Yuuri, cálmate, solo pasaron 10 minutos –Yuko se agachó junto a él para tranquilizarlo.

Pasaron 5 minutos más y por fin vieron a Alexei salir de ahí muy furioso aún. Para el alivio de todos, salió caminando hacia el lado contrario de donde ellos estaban. Yuuri se incorporó como si el alma le hubiese vuelto al cuerpo y salió corriendo hacia el interior del lugar en busca del ruso.

Entró tan de golpe que hizo que Victor se pusiera en alerta nuevamente, pero al ver que era Yuuri respiró tranquilo y ambos comenzaron a correr hacia los brazos del otro.

\- ¡Victor! –lo abrazó con fuerza- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

\- Estoy bien, no me hizo nada –le dio un beso en la cabeza- ¿Tú estás bien?

\- Sí… sí… -su voz se fue quebrando para finalizar con un llanto desesperado que era ahogado contra el pecho del ruso.

\- Yuuri… -subió una mano hasta su cabello negro y lo acarició para tranquilizarlo.

Yuri y Yuko entraron pero al ver la escena se quedaron ahí sin decir nada, no querían interrumpir, pero oían perfectamente el llanto del japonés. Victor les hizo una seña para que se fueran y así lo hicieron, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

\- Calma, Yuuri, no llores…

\- Victor idiota… -el ruso no pudo evitarlo y sonrió por ese comentario. Yuuri se alejó un poco para verlo a los ojos pero tomándolo de la camiseta con los puños cerrados, muy enojado- ¿¡Por qué me pediste que me fuera!? ¡Estaba muy asustado de que te hiciera algo!

\- Alexei estaba más histérico con tu presencia aquí, temí que me pasara por encima a mí y a Yurio para atacarte, por eso te saqué.

\- ¡Pero si te hacía algo yo no me lo iba a perdonar nunca!

\- Yuuri, relájate, estás muy tenso. Respira hondo –Katsuki obedeció. Inspiró y luego exhaló el aire con calma, así varias veces hasta que Victor lo notó un poco más relajado y volvió a pegarlo contra su pecho moviéndose un poco, acunándolo- regresemos a casa… -el chico solo asintió.

Victor lo soltó un momento para ir por sus zapatos, se los puso y guardó los patines en su bolso. Tomó el suyo y el de los otros dos chicos, en el de Yurio guardó también sus patines y cargó con todo como pudo con un solo brazo mientras que con el otro volvía a abrazar al frágil chico para salir de ahí.

-.-.-

Ya en la noche, cada uno estaba en su cuarto hasta que Yuuri no soportó más y fue al de Víctor, por fortuna estaba aún despierto y sin decirle nada fue y se acostó a su lado bajo las mantas, Víctor lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un buen rato, quizás una media hora pero ambos sabían que el otro seguía despierto, pensando. Yuuri, apoyado en el pecho de Víctor, podía sentir el latir de su corazón, eso lo tranquilizaba bastante.

\- ¿Va a regresar? –preguntó Yuuri algo adormilado por las caricias que estaba recibiendo en el cabello.

\- No lo sé…

\- Si regresa no me pidas que me vaya, quiero estar contigo…

\- Dependerá de la situación.

\- ¡Víctor! –reclamó levantando la cabeza para verlo, la luz de la mesita junto a la cama seguía encendida así que le facilitaba la acción.

\- No quiero exponerte al peligro.

\- Y yo no quiero que tú te expongas.

\- No me hará nada, sé como manejarlo… -Yuuri frunció la boca al oírlo y volvió a recostarse en su pecho.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste salir con un tipo tan peligroso?

\- Nunca lo vi comportarse así, no sabía que era tan psicópata.

\- Fue aterrador.

\- ¿Verdad? –Víctor sonrió como siempre- auch –recibió un golpe en el pecho por parte del japonés- Yuuri, no me golpees, necesito cariño, no violencia.

\- No tienes remedio –sonrió de lado sin entender como podía ser tan despreocupado. Pero el Víctor protector que conoció hoy lo enamoró aún más, si es que era posible- no te lo tomes como un chiste.

\- No lo hago, pero no se puede vivir con miedo siempre. No tengo miedo a enfrentarlo, pero sí me da miedo que te haga algo.

\- ¿Y si te hace algo a ti?

\- ¿Volvemos a lo mismo? Ya te dije que no me hará nada, sé- fue interrumpido.

\- Sí, sí, que no te hará nada a ti porque sabes como manejarlo –volvió a levantar su cabeza para verlo a los ojos con reproche- pero dijiste que no conocías esa parte psicópata de él. En verdad no sabes de lo que es capaz.

\- No quiero que te preocupes –con una mano acarició con suavidad la mejilla del chico que estaba sin lentes- ya lo solucionaré.

\- Y si… la única solución es que regreses con él… ¿Lo harás?

\- Deja de hacer esas preguntas, no pienso separarme de ti.

\- Y yo no podría estar bien sabiendo que estás con alguien como él y que te hace infeliz pero, ¿Estás bien conmigo? Él dijo que soy aburrido y nada atractivo, tiene razón pero…

\- Pero nada. ¿Aburrido? Jamás la pasé tan bien con alguien, me divierto contigo, soy feliz a tu lado. Y lo de atractivo, santo dios, Yuuri, eres lo más sensual que vi en mi vida, dentro y fuera de la pista, me encanta mirarte.

Yuuri se sonrojó. Se armó de valor y depositó un suave beso en los labios de su entrenador, al verlo sonreír se animó a darle otro más largo, usando su lengua esta vez y siendo correspondido de inmediato. Al separarse se sonrieron con amor y Yuuri volvió a recostarse en su pecho.

Claro, Víctor era un hombre que nadie en el mundo querría perder, pero Yuuri era el único que conocía como era Víctor enamorado, lo dulce, amable y reconfortante que podía ser. Katsuki no iba a permitir que Alexei se llevara de su lado al hombre que amaba.

-.-.-.-

NOTAS:

Ahí va el mastodonte de Alexei. ¿Víctor habrá sido su Little Bitch? ¿Quién sabe? xD

Si mis cálculos no me fallan, el próximo capítulo será el último. Y sino, habrá dos más (pero lo veo menos probable).

Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia de cómo solucionar este problema será bienvenida la ayuda.

¡Da svidániya!


End file.
